Scorch
Scorch is a well muscled and nimble pure black tom with amber eyes and grey paws. Description Appearance :Scorch is a well muscled and nimble pure black tom with amber eyes and grey paws. He is tall and slender, giving him an overpowering look. He has long whiskers, broad shoulders and larger paws. His claws are very long and his pelt is a little shaggy and rough. :Scorch's eyes are a bright amber color with a gingery sort of tint towards the iris. He has permanently narrowed pupils and is makes him seem like a cold and heartless cat. :Scorch has a few scars along his flanks and his face. He has a long scar going over his left eye and his right flanks has a very long and scabbed slash-mark running over the whole length. Personality :Scorch is a lot more violent than his sister. He doesn't have a problem with being aggressive and he is well respected in his group of rogues. He is very protective of those he loves, his mate and siblings especially. Scorch, (is as said as above) is a very well respected cat, leading him to be rather cocky and rude to cats with what he calls 'low standards'. He is very loud ad proud and likes to share his ideas with everyone, resulting in violence involving those he disagree with him being severely injured by Scorch himself or his friends. :Scorch isn't a very kind cat, but he isn't completely heartless. He has a habit of defending cats from foxes and badgers, even those with 'low standards'. He hates seeing cats get hurt unless he hurts them for his own reasons. :Scorch has no nervousness what so ever. He is very courageous and strong, leading him to be a role model for many cats, that being the way he and Ridge ended up in love. Skills :Scorch is a very skilled cat in general, unless it involves negotiation. He isn't very good at negotiated, you either do it his way or suffer. :Scorch is a very good fighter and is known as a threat to fight by almost everyone in the forests. Even some Clan cats know about him and frighten the kits with tales of his battles. :Unfortunately, Scorch isn't a very good hunter. Of course he's good at it, he's just not the best of the best. His biggest catch ever was a 6kg carp. Life Kithood & Adolescence : Adulthood :After leaving his household, Scorch never heard from his family again. He joined the rogues and began his trail to his victories. He was soon one of the most feared and respected cats in the forest and this made him attractive to many she-cats, but only one won his heart. A feisty she-cat named Ridge captured his heart and the two fell in love, deeply. Four moons after becoming mates, Ridge was expecting kits. Being a loner, Ridge didn't feel as though her kits would be safe with her, so she came to Scorch and asked if she could join the rogues. Scorch down right refused. He thought it would be safer for Ridge to raise the kits in a Twolegplace or as loners, but not as rogues. :TBC Pedigree : Relationships Family : Love Interests :Ridge: :"I miss her, every single day. Even though I've moved on, I still love her. I feel a small part of me will always love her." :Scorch cared about Ridge a lot, but now he considers her someone he knew. He knows a small part of him will never fully move on, but he respects that she has her own interests now. He hasn't seen her for a long time, but he often visits the old twolegplace house she lived in and talks to himself about her. Friends : Enemies : Notable : Category:Toms Category:Rogue Category:Former Kittypet Category:Characters Category:Cats Owned by Sandstorm1823 Category:Living